The Malfoy's Retirement
by DianaDiamond
Summary: From Narcissa's point of view when she lied to the Dark Lord about Harry's 'death'.


**The Malfoy's Retirement.**

The sight of Voldemort crumpling into a heap on the floor of that forest triggered the change in me. He was weak, crushed by his own spell that had hit the boy in front of him. There was a moment where he did not stir. I kept my eyes also on the boy. Surely…he could not have survived that…that deep sacrifice. I felt guilt and shock, watching Harry Potter fall. He was just a boy, like Draco.

Voldemort awoke and Bella ran to him, beside herself with terror that he could be hurt. It sickened me somewhat seeing her crave his attention, and a satisfaction rose in me when he pushed her to the floor.

"I need no assistance" he hissed harshly.

"The boy…is he dead?" said Bella, still hovering, trying to cover her shame.

My feet moved before I even thought about it, and I felt Lucius' hand about to grab my arm. My heart beat furiously as I pulled away and I realised what I had to do. This could be the key to saving them, to restore the Malfoy name. If the boy who lived, lived again…I approached him, aware I had no less than fifty pairs of eyes on my back. Bending over, I deliberately obscured both of our faces. I felt strong and determined once I saw the Potter Boy's face, for I had a feeling…

Sure enough, I felt a pulse underneath my fingers.

I almost sighed with relief, but as I had learnt the past few months, I kept my composure.

"Is he alive? Draco? Is he in the castle?" I barely heard my own whisper.

"Yes" breathed back the boy.

My heart was at war with my head for a second. Now or never.

"He is dead" I found myself whispering. I clasped Harry Potter's arm for a moment, I wasn't sure why, could it have been motherly comfort or support? I then stood; faced Voldemort's piercing eyes and lied to the devil himself. He would believe me; I had become as skilled in Occlumency as Severus.

"Dead"

There was a collective gasp in the forest, the trees rustled almost as if they too were shocked. Then cheers filled the air. Voldemort, now on his feet with Bella dripping off his side sent sparks into the air. Lucius looked exhausted but pleased, he sent no sparks in the air, for he had no wand. He looked at me as I reached him. The group of death eaters began to make their way out of the forest.

"Let us walk to the castle! Show the famous 'Boy Who Lived' is dead!" announced Voldemort. "You!" he sent a curse at the half giant who was sobbing in the corner, "pick him up, he will be easily seen in your arms"

I held Lucius' hand and we followed the group who celebrated. "Once we reach the castle, Lucius I'm taking Draco and I'm gone. I've had enough." I whispered calmly.

"What?" hissed he, putting on a forced smile, as the Crabbe turned to look at us, "We have won. The place is ours, C, there's no need to run."

I faced my husband, taking in his unshaven face, unkempt blonde hair and terrified grey eyes. I was ready to end this. End it for the sake of our freedom, my husband's sanity, but mostly for Draco's life. "This is not over yet"

He took my stern words seriously and seemed to understand. "How?...we saw ourselves the killing curse, C, are you sure-?"

"Hush!" I grabbed his arm and we caught up with the group. We were close to the entrance of the school. My longing to find Draco and leave this place was too much and I quickened my pace.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

"No! No!" screamed a girl in the crowd we faced. I spotted Draco and willed him to look at me. He was standing with his fellow students, and looked just as terrified and shocked at the information of the Potter boy's death. Lucius had seemed to lose his head.

"Draco…Draco!" he beckoned Draco to come to us. However the desperation in his voice made Draco hesitant to move. I knew he felt wrong, unworthy. I stepped forward putting a supporting hand on Lucius' arm.

"Draco, come" I called clearly across the courtyard. It was simple. He could tell by the tone of my voice all would not be well for the Dark Lord. In the End.

The Potter boy leapt from the half-giant's arms and screamed a spell towards what seemed like the snake but hit a few death eaters instead. Voldemort, seeing him alive, screamed in anger not believing his eyes. He turned to face me as I grabbed Draco by the hand. The look was that of pure evil and death. It was a look of swearing he would murder Draco, Lucius and I for our betrayal. I was not afraid, for it was an empty promise. I was certain that the Dark Lord would be dead by dawn. I turned away from the chaos and marched out the entrance of Hogwarts School. My family was safe. Finally together and safe.


End file.
